Angel
by Lunatica-Lennon
Summary: Mi primer Fic, ¡No seais duros conmigo! ¿Que pasaria si Voldie tuviera un hijo y este estudiara con los merodeadores?


Capitulo 1  
  
Movía los dedos en el brazo de la silla, sus dedos eran pálidos y largos, era evidente que se encontraba nervioso, sus ojos azules no dejaban de observar el lugar y sus labios pálidos estaban torcidos en una mueca de preocupación, una capa negra lo cubría completamente, excepto tal vez la cabeza que estaba llena de rastas y algunas cuantas cuentas de colores...  
  
- No viene, seguro le agarro la tormenta-dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de la silla...  
  
- No, Sirius es muy cuidadoso, vendrá pronto-dijo un joven moreno, tenía el cabello negro azabache mas revuelto que nunca, sus ojos eran castaños y tenia gafas de montura redonda....  
  
- ¿Cómo estas seguro Potter?-insistió el muchacho, no podía ocultar mas su nerviosismo  
  
- Solo estoy seguro-dijo James Potter mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿acaso tienes miedo Ryddle?  
  
- No-dijo el muchacho sintiéndose ofendido- Solo estoy preocupado, no se por que ustedes dos Gryffindors me citaron aquí, en la Casa de los Gritos...  
  
- No te arrepentirás de haber venido Harry-le aseguro James sonriendo- Mira ahí viene Canuto...  
  
James abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a un perro grande de color negro, este se sacudió mojando al muchacho llamado Harry Ryddle, este se transformo en un muchacho de cabello negro hasta la cintura y sonrisa radiante...  
  
- ¿Y bien?-pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas, se cruzo de brazos- ¿Qué quieren?  
  
- Sabemos que el profesor Longbottom te dio acceso a la Sección Prohibida- dijo Sirius yendo al grano- Queremos que nos saques estos títulos...  
  
Le entrego un pedazo de pergamino mojado, Harry torció aun más la boca y miro el pergamino, lo tomo y leyó los títulos, James miro de reojo a Sirius...  
  
- Son demasiados, ¿Qué pretenden hacer con esto?-pregunto mientras les devolvía el pergamino  
  
- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia Ryddle-contesto Sirius mientras hacia una mueca- Solo queremos que saques esos títulos y ya...  
  
- ¿Y que les hace pensar que haré lo que ustedes me digan?-pregunto Harry de mala manera  
  
- Bueno Harry-dijo James mientras sacaba de su túnica un libro pesado, lo abrió en la hoja que estaba doblada y se la mostró al muchacho- Lo harás por que tenemos esto.... ¿Acaso eres hijo del temible Señor de las Tinieblas?  
  
Harry palideció mas al ver ese anuario, Sirius soltó una risita por lo bajo y miro a su amigo, James arqueo las cejas y cerro el anuario...  
  
- ¿Y que dices?  
  
- Chantajistas-fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de arrebatarles el pergamino con los títulos- Los sacare pero me llevare un tiempo, no puedo sacar doce volúmenes de un solo sopetón...  
  
- O sea, que es verdad-dijo Sirius mientras caminaba alrededor del muchacho- Tú eres hijo de Lord Voldemort...  
  
- Les enviare una lechuza en cuanto tenga todos los volúmenes-dijo Harry evadiendo el comentario...  
  
- De acuerdo Ryddle-dijo James mientras les estrechaba la mano...  
  
- Pero hay algo que quiero que me den-dijo Harry sin soltarle la mano- Cuando yo les entregue los volúmenes quiero que me den ese anuario...  
  
- Trato hecho Ryddle-dijo Sirius mirándolo- Nadie sabrá quien es tu papá...  
  
Harry le miro con osadía y después se guardo el pergamino, salio por la puerta que daba al castillo, ¿Cómo había metido la pata en eso?, bueno no quería que nadie supiese quien era su padre, por lo que tendría que conseguir esos libros...  
  
- ¿En donde andabas Harry?-pregunto Severus Snape, su compañero de cuarto- Te perdiste de una guerra de fango, dejamos a Lupin y Pettigrew hechos añicos...  
  
- Oh siento haberme perdido eso-dijo Harry en un siseo- ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
  
- Nada-dijo Severus mientras ocultaba una carta...  
  
- Sabes que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas Severus-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a él- Muéstramelo o atente a las consecuencias...  
  
- Oh esta bien-dijo Severus entregándole la carta...  
  
Harry rompió el sobre de la carta y la leyó con rapidez, sus ojos azules se abrieron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa silenciosa, Severus le miro desconcertado...  
  
- ¿Una reunión con mi padre?-pregunto con ironía- ¿Iras?  
  
- Tengo que-dijo Severus evitando mirarlo- Mi padre ira y quiere que yo este presente...  
  
- Mm las cosas que tiene que hacer un hijo por su padre-dijo Harry, se sentó al borde de la cama- Quiero que me digas todo lo que se hizo ahí, quiero saber todo...  
  
- No te preocupes Harry-dijo Severus sonriendo, se sentó junto a su amigo- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...por cierto, ¿de donde vienes?  
  
- De un paseo por los jardines-dijo Harry mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, cerro los ojos- Sabes que me gusta pasear mientras llueve...  
  
- Eso me pareció-dijo Severus, se levanto de la cama y busco su pijama- Mañana será un día largo, pociones, transfiguración, adivinación, encantamientos...  
  
- Quidditch, herbologia, cuidado, defensa-termino Harry- Ocho materias, ¿Qué pretenden esos vejetes al ponernos tantas materias en un solo día?  
  
- No lo sé, los miércoles son días pesados-dijo Severus sacándose la camisa... Harry asintió y se quito la capa, Severus lo miro por un momento, arqueo las cejas al verlo, bien, Harry era alto y un poco fornido, el Quidditch no le dejaba tanto, pero era pálido y se le marcaban un poco los músculos, Severus se sonrojo al extremo cuando los pantalones de su amigo cayeron al piso y vio los bóxer de snitchs que tenia...  
  
- ¿Qué?-pregunto Harry mirándolo...  
  
- Nada-dijo Severus dándole la espalda  
  
Los dos Slytherins tomaron lugar en sus camas correspondientes y Severus apago la luz con la varita...  
  
James no podía creer en la suerte que habían tenido, no podía dormir de la emoción de por fin encontrar esos libros para poder ayudar a Remus con su licantropía...  
  
Pero una preocupación lo invadía, ¿Por qué Harry querría ocultar su paternidad?, ¿acaso por el rechazo de los demás chicos?...  
  
Alguien lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentir seguro, sentía que un calor singular recorría todo su cuerpo, levanto la mirada y veía unos enormes ojos azules que le confortaban, entrecerró los ojos y noto que llovía a su alrededor, unos labios se unían a los suyos, eran tan suaves...  
  
- ¡Tierra llamando a James!-grito Sirius con aire divertido...  
  
Despertó, había tenido un sueño tan agradable, noto que sus sabanas estaban mojadas...  
  
- Venga James, después tienes tus fantasías con Evans-dijo Sirius mientras le daba sus gafas- Hay que bajar temprano...  
  
- Estoy seguro de que no era Evans-se dijo mientras buscaba calcetines limpios- Era otra persona...  
  
Y esa persona era un Slytherin, se dijo cuando entro a la ducha, ¿Cómo estas seguro James?, quizás y ni siquiera era él, pero, ¿desde cuando acá Evans tiene unos enormes ojos azules?, te estas haciendo bolas tu solo Potter...  
  
Harry fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, todavía sus compañeros seguían desayunando como hienas en plena hambruna, como si fuera a acabarse la comida, pensó molesto al ver a Crabbe y Goyle pelearse por un panquecito...  
  
Remus se levanto de la mesa tomando una manzana, no tenia tiempo para desayunar como dios manda, tenia que hacer los deberes de Cuidado que no había hecho por pelear con fango el día anterior en Hogsmeade con Severus, bajo las escaleras y corrió lo que restaba el camino hasta la biblioteca...  
  
Treinta minutos, se decía Harry mientras se buscaba la llave, treinta minutos para la clase con Longbottom, tengo tiempo para leer una que otra cosa, ¡Mierda!  
  
Había chocado contra algo o más bien contra alguien, levanto la mirada y vio al Slytherin que mas temía, Harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza y molesto farfullo...  
  
- Quitate de encima Lupin-dijo mientras lo movía- No eres de algodón...  
  
- No te esponjes Harry-dijo Remus tratando de hacerlo sonreír, Harry molesto no era una muy buena persona que digamos...  
  
- No me esponje-dijo Harry levantándose- Tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
- Se ve-dijo Remus sonriendo  
  
- Lobos-dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca  
  
¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Harry lo había llamado lobo?, ¿Acaso él sabía sobre su licantropía?, demasiadas preguntas querido lobito, se dijo Remus mientras se levantaba del piso, tu mente esta saturada de preguntas...  
  
Quema de brujas, persecución y fin a una leyenda en Salem, leyó, vaya no sabía que tuvieran títulos tan sádicos, pensó Harry divertido, tomo el libro y se lo guardo en la mochila, ¡Por todos los hipogrifos! Pensó al ver la hora, cinco minutos no voy a llegar a tiempo, ¿pero de que te preocupas?, le gustas tanto al maricón de Longbottom que de seguro te echara flores al entrar, se dijo con sarcasmo...  
  
Cinco minutos, ¿en que se le había ido el tiempo?, Ah si toda la mañana estuve observando a Evans, ¿es que quien puede evitarlo?, nadie, seguro Longbottom te hará calzón chino al verte llegar tan tarde, pensó James mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras, Oh no ¿Por qué él y no otra persona?, miro a Harry que esperaba...  
  
- ¿Tarde Potter?-pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja- ¿Acaso la sangre- sucia te entretuvo tanto?  
  
- No la llames de esa manera-dijo James con frialdad- ¿Qué esperas?  
  
- A que todos se callen ahí dentro-dijo Harry agudizando el oído- Y a que Longbottom deje de gritar...  
  
Esperaron un poco, las voces dejaron de escucharse al igual que los sonoros gritos del profesor de pociones, Harry saco una mano de su túnica para tocar, pero James lo detuvo...  
  
- Deja que toque yo, por lo menos a mi no me odia a muerte-dijo James sonriendo  
  
Harry arqueo una ceja y bajo la mano, James llamo tres veces a la puerta...  
  
- Adelante-dijo una voz fría...  
  
James entro antes que Harry, abrió los ojos sorprendido, Severus sangraba por la boca y la nariz mientras Sirius permanecía del otro lado de la mazmorra con un ojo morado, Harry arqueo las cejas y dejo su expresión fría por una de sorpresa total...  
  
- Tendrán que hacer pareja juntos señores-dijo Adrian Longbottom- Adelante...  
  
Harry pasó entre las bancas volteadas y tomo su asiento acostumbrado, el del rincón, James se sonrojo levemente, el profesor molesto, se llevo a los dos chicos a la enfermería, dejando a la clase sola...  
  
- Harry de lo que te perdiste-chillo Evan Rosier acercándose a su mesa- Santa paliza que se metieron esos dos...  
  
- Por lo menos Severus le dejo un ojo morado-dijo Lucius Malfoy mirando a Harry, sus ojos grises brillaron- ¿En donde estabas Harry?, todos hemos notado tu retardo...  
  
- En un lugar que no te interesa Malfoy-dijo Harry mirándole con desprecio...  
  
- Mm, vaya Ryddle eres igual de bravo que tu padre ¿verdad?-dijo Lucius esperando el efecto de sus palabras- Igual de perro que Lord Voldemort...  
  
James miro a Lucius y después a Harry, Evan que estaba de pie junto a la pared retrocedió, Remus y Peter los miraron, todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins miraban a Harry, el Slytherin se quedo absorto, no se movió, Lucius sonrió...  
  
- ¿Qué Ryddle?-pregunto- ¿Te deje sin palabras?  
  
Harry se puso rojo de la rabia que sentía, metió la mano en la bolsa de la túnica y saco su varita, se levanto de la silla y le asesto un puñetazo en la cara al burlón de Lucius, todos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro, Harry se acerco blandiendo amenazadoramente la varita...  
  
- Harry por favor, tranquilízate-suplico Evan acercándose...  
  
- No te metas Rosier-dijo Harry, su voz había cambiado, dejo de ser tranquila y fría- ¡Lo conseguiste Malfoy! Conseguiste ponerme en vergüenza después de todo este tiempo...  
  
- No te estoy poniendo en vergüenza Harry-dijo Lucius desde el piso- ¡Solo te estoy dando a conocer! ¡Estoy llevándote a lo alto idiota! ¡Todos deben temerte por ser hijo del Señor Tenebroso!  
  
- Oh no-escucho James exclamar a Evan- Mejor voy por el profesor, esto se va a poner feo...  
  
Harry no sabía en donde ocultar la cara, estaba demasiado rojo, miro a su alrededor, era tal y como pasaba en sus pesadillas, todos le miraban como si fuera un bicho extraño en un zoo, su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, Remus lo miro a los ojos, Harry estaba asustado...  
  
Lucius miro a Harry, todos vieron como el Slytherin soltó un grito sordo y salía corriendo de la mazmorra, Remus se levanto de su asiento y salio tras Harry...  
  
- Te entiendo perfectamente Harry-dijo Remus cuando encontró al Slytherin llorando de la desesperación a la orilla del lago- Eso mismo me pasaría si se enteraran de mí...  
  
- Es totalmente diferente-dijo Harry mirándolo- Es diferente ¿no lo entiendes?, todos pueden aceptara un licántropo, pero al hijo de un asesino...  
  
- Son tontos si te juzgan de esa manera-le dijo Remus- A mi no me importaría ser tu amigo ¿sabes?...  
  
Harry lo miro, Remus le sonrió por lo bajo y se sonrojo levemente, el Slytherin sonrió y olvido lo que había pasado, estaba hipnotizado por la sonrisa del Gryffindor...  
  
- Ahora se por que tus amigos querían esos libros-dijo Harry pensando en voz alta- Eres un amigo que vale la pena conservar...  
  
Evan miro al profesor salir corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras, Severus miraba estupefacto a su amigo...  
  
- ¿Lucius dijo eso?-balbuceo  
  
- Si, el pobre de Harry no hallaba en donde esconderse después de eso-dijo Evan en un suspiro- Va a ser difícil hablar con él...  
  
- ¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Severus preocupado  
  
- No lo sé-dijo Evan bajando la mirada- Es mejor dejarlo solo un rato Sev, ha de estar demasiado alterado...  
  
- Siento que las cosas no van a volver a ser las mismas con él Evan- escucho decir Sirius a Severus...  
  
James no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido, ahora que todos sabían lo de Harry quizás ahora el Slytherin no aceptaría darles los libros, eso era de preocuparse, también estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué Remus había salido detrás de Harry?, las cosas no iban a ser las mismas después de ese incidente... 


End file.
